


Dream or Reality

by BlackHunter666



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Twisted Realities, Virtual Reality, what really happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when Rodney starts touching things without really knowing what he's doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream or Reality

Ronon groaned as his alarm clock blared to life, screaming in his ear. He blindly reached out and swatted at it, silencing the alarm before slowly sitting up. He yawned before rising, vanishing through to the bathroom of his little one bedroom flat.  
'Back to the daily grind.' he uttered, turning on the shower.

Across town, a second alarm clock blared to life, waking Mr and Mrs Sheppard. John groaned and reached out, switching the buzzer off.  
'Morning princess.' he uttered, rolling over to lightly kiss his wife's cheek.  
'Morning John.' she replied, slowly opening her eyes.  
'I swear Teyla, you get more and more beautiful everyday.' he added before rising and heading downstairs for his early morning coffee hit.

~*~*~*~*~

In another part of the country, Rodney cracked his knuckles before returning to his work, hacking into the FBI mainframe. So far, it had been easy, any opposition easily swept aside, but today, he had encountered someone who was giving him quite a run for his money.  
'I will get past you yet.' Rodney uttered before delving in again, fingers flying over the keyboard as he threw everything at the defender, determined to breach their defences and learn what he needed.

~*~*~*~*~

Ronon finally emerged from the bathroom, looking much more alert and ready. He was just getting dressed when his phone rang. He grinned and grabbed it, pressing it to his shoulder as he pulled out a clean uniform.  
'Hey John, what happening?' he asked, yanking on his pants.  
'Hope you're almost ready Ronon, I'm on my way. I stopped at that great diner and got breakfast for us both, and plenty of coffee.' John replied, heading towards Ronon's flat in his battered pick-up.  
'I'll be ready when you get here. How's Teyla going?' Ronon grinned, putting the phone on speaker before donning his shirt.  
'She's doing really great now. She's got another four months to go and she's starting to get nervous. Mayor Weir is riding her to catch this Ford guy before he strikes again, so I promised her we'd keep an eye out for him at work.' Sheppard replied, pulling up out the front of Ronon's building.  
'We can manage that. Just give me five and I'll be down.' Ronon added; grinning as Sheppard blew the horn.  
'Great, I'll let you go.' Sheppard replied before the line went dead. Ronon nodded before pocketing his phone and doing up his belt, making sure everything was ready. He then grabbed his hat and rifle before heading out, scratching his cat behind the ear as he passed.  
'There's food out already for you Rebel, I'll be back tonight and if time permits, I'll get your favourite.' he called before closing the door and heading down to the ground floor.

John grinned as Ronon emerged, slipping his sunnies into place.  
'Morning Ronon, come on, we're already running a little late.' John called, sticking his head out the window. Ronon nodded and picked up the pace, slipping in beside John, reaching immediately for his coffee.  
'Well, what are you waiting for, let's roll.' he added after he'd taken a sip. Sheppard nodded and pulled out, heading for their post at the local national park.

~*~*~*~*~

Rodney was still typing fast, ignoring the various protests from his mother upstairs.  
'Meredith Rodney McKay, get up here this instant!' she called, growing annoyed. Rodney just went right on ignoring her, working fast as he tried to beat the system and hack the supposedly unhackable FBI mainframe.  
'I'll get you yet Zelenka.' he uttered, going by the screen name he had picked up.

~*~*~*~*~

Ronon grinned as Sheppard pulled up at the ranger station and climbed out.  
'Another beautiful day in paradise. Mornin' Sandy.' Ronon called, waving to one of the other rangers.  
'Mornin' Ronon, mornin' John.' she replied, returning the wave before following her partner, Calvin down a well worn path to check on things. John grinned as he waited for Ronon to wake up and focus.  
'Yo, come on Chewie, move it!' he finally called, snapping Ronon out of whatever he'd been thinking.  
'Right, sorry. Didn't sleep so well last night.' Ronon replied before following Sheppard into the building.  
'You haven't been sleeping so well since your wife left you. It's time to move on buddy.' Sheppard added with a sigh.   
'Hey, that's not fair John and you know it. Just because your life's perfect.' Ronon replied sourly before moving to check the roster, just making sure they were heading for the right area. John was talking to the desk jockeys, getting them to pass around the message to be on the look out for Ford or any signs he might have been around lately.   
'I'll be outside when you're done.' Ronon added before turning and vanishing back outside to enjoy a few quiet moments before they had to start walking.

He relaxed comfortably against the front of John's truck, his rifle leaning against one leg. Even though he'd never admit it, John was right. Life had been hard for him ever since his loving wife of almost nine years had up and left, taking their darling children with her. He missed the carefree laughter as they played in the garden together. It would be Tanya's birthday in a couple days and Steve's had been last month. Ronon still remembered every important date, despite the fact they had officially been separated nine months, unofficially, it was closer to eleven but he wasn't one to split hairs. The hardest part was knowing he'd never see his kids again, Melanie had moved across the country, back to Florida so she could be near her parents. Ronon couldn't stand the humidity, he preferred the dry warmth, always had.

Without thinking, he pulled out his wallet and flicked it open, his eyes immediately coming to rest of the precious photo he always had there. It had been taken at their last Christmas together. Tanya was sitting on his knee, holding a Barbie doll in her arms. Steve was on the other knee, playing with a toy fighter, all painted up in USAF colours. Ronon had a Santa hat on, because Tanya had begged him to wear it. He knew he looked a little silly, but that didn't matter because his kids were happy. 

John sighed as he stepped out of the ranger station, watching Ronon looking at the photo in his wallet again, just like every day.  
'Hey man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it in a nasty way.' he called softly. Ronon looked up and shrugged, returning his wallet to his pocket.  
'It's cool John. Maybe you're right, perhaps it is time to move on.' Ronon replied with a grin before slinging his rifle over his shoulder.  
'Don't rush into anything Ronon; it's time when it's time. Forcing yourself isn't going to make it better.' John added with a grin as they set off along another well worn track.   
'Been thinking about asking Betty Clark out for a drink after work but I haven't had a chance yet.' Ronon remarked as they walked, the fresh, clean mountain air invigorating him.  
'There's no way you could keep her happy man. She lives an expensive lifestyle; no one on our salary could pay for that.' John replied, shaking his head slowly.  
'How do you know that John? You're a married man after all.' Ronon asked, whistling at several small birds high in the branches of a near by tree.  
'Jimmy told me about his failed date with her. His finances are still reeling from that, six months after the fact. Learn from his mistake and go for someone who doesn't have such high expectations. Rafaela's a nice woman, give her a try.' John replied, waving to another ranger team coming down the mountain.  
'Yeah, she is a real sweetie, but I don't think she'd go for a guy like me. I mean, she never even gives me a second look, what makes you think we'd be any good together.' Ronon asked with a shrug.  
'The soul of every good relationship is one thing that both parties enjoy and you can build on that. You enjoy working with animals and nature, so try and go from there. Volunteer together at the local wildlife rescue centre or something like that. And would saying hi when we sign on really hurt either?' John replied with a grin, looking up at his friend.   
'I guess not, but if you really think it'll work, I'll give it a shot.' Ronon agreed then froze as his sensitive ears picked up something. 

Very slowly he eased his way through the undergrowth on the left side of the track, eyes scanning the area until he came upon a sight that turned his stomach. A young bald eagle, probably only a yearling, was trapped in a snare, hanging a few inches off the ground. Setting his rifle off to one side, he crouched beside the creature and very carefully released it. He gently wrapped it in his jacket and cradled it to his chest with one hand, grabbing his rifle and the snare wire in the other before making his way back to the track.  
'What did you find?' John asked, looking at the bundle in Ronon's arm.  
'A young bald eagle caught in a snare. I really hate the way people do this to such majestic creatures.' Ronon replied, handing John the wire coil.   
'I hear you there buddy. Come on, we'd better get him back to the base station.' John agreed as they turned and slowly walked back down the trail.

Ronon could tell that Sheppard wanted to say something more as they walked but it was almost as though he wasn't sure how it would be accepted.  
'Just spit it out John.' Ronon added softly, adjusting his grip on the bird carefully.  
'There's one simple thing you need to do in order to have girls flocking to you.' John said with a grin.  
'Oh, and what might that be?' Ronon asked suspiciously.  
'Simple man, get a haircut. Teyla's heard a lot of woman talking over at the sheriff's offices and you would be amazed by the number of women who would date you if you didn't look so scruffy.' John replied; hands up in a warding gesture at the look Ronon gave him.  
'Don't even go there.' Ronon warned in a growl.

~*~*~*~*~

Back in town, Teyla sighed as she walked into her office, looking at the pile of paperwork on her desk.  
'Mornin' Teyla. Didn't expect to see you in this early.' Pete, one of her deputies called with a wave.  
'Morning Pete. With Ford on the loose, we've got to stay vigilant.' she replied before closing the door and slumping into the chair, looking across the papers on her desk for a good place to start.

~*~*~*~*~

Rodney looked at his watch quickly as his sister crept into the basement.  
'Mom doesn't know I've brought you this.' she uttered, setting a large plate on the table beside him, always within reach.  
'Thanks Jeannie.' Rodney replied, still typing with one hand as he reached for a sandwich. She squeezed his shoulder briefly before walking off as quietly as she had entered.

~*~*~*~*~

Ronon and John were just about back to the ranger station when a black SUV pulled up outside. A middle aged woman climbed out and walked inside and within moments, Ronon's radio went off.  
'Ronon, get back to the base station. There's someone who wants to see you.' Rafaela called, sounding slightly irritated. Ronon sighed as he handed John his rifle and grabbed his radio.  
'We're almost there Rafaela. Got an injured bird for you too.' he replied, as they entered the clearing and spotted the black SUV.  
'Right. I'll be ready to take the bird off your hands.' she added before the line went dead. Ronon grinned as they walked into the station and straight down the corridor.

Rafaela looked up from her cleaning routine as they walked in, setting the jacket wrapped bird on the counter.  
'What do we have here?' she asked, turning to them.  
'Young bald eagle caught in a snare. No idea how long he'd been there.' Ronon replied as John set the snare wire on a different table and Ronon very gently unwrapped the bird.  
'I'll take care of him Ronon; you'd better get back to the waiting room. She said she was from Child Protective Services.' Rafaela added before taking the bird under one arm and walking out.  
'Child Protective Services? What the hell do they want with me?' Ronon uttered as they walked out of Rafaela's surgery and back towards the waiting room.

A middle aged blonde woman looked up when they walked in.  
'Mr Ronon Dex?' she asked, rising to her feet.  
'Yeah, that's me. Care to tell me what this is all about?' Ronon replied, walking over to take her offered hand.  
'I am Miss Jennifer Keller from Child Protective Services. Do you by any chance know a woman by the name of Melanie Singleton?' she went on, looking him over quickly. John noticed and quickly excused himself before he walked away for a quiet laugh at his buddy's expense.  
'Yeah, she's my ex-wife. What's she done?' Ronon asked, taking a seat quickly.  
'She's in a Miami hospital in a coma. Her new husband Craig McPherson beat her badly.' Jennifer replied, sitting next to him.  
'And my kids?' Ronon asked quietly, one hand curling into a fist.  
'They ran to a neighbour's house who then called us. They are safe and the reason I am here.' she added, opening a file and handing it to him. Rather than go into a foster home, they ask that they be allowed to return to you. They're waiting in my car as we speak.' she went on, handing him a pen.  
'What do I have to do?' Ronon enquired, reading the document before him.  
'Just sign here, here and here and I'll be happy to hand them over to you provided you have appropriate accommodation for them.' she replied, indicating the three points of the form. Ronon nodded as he signed; the barest hint of a smile of his face.  
'I've only got a little one bedroom apartment at the moment. Melanie took just about everything when she walked out on me. Cleaned out our shared bank accounts too.' Ronon added, handing her back the file and pen.  
'I'll be happy to help you find a more suitable place to live. Come on, Steve and Tanya will want to see you.' she replied, tucking the file back into her briefcase and rising. Ronon smiled properly as he followed her out into the car park, slightly nervous.

They had just started to cross the car park when the rear passenger doors flew open and two kids leapt out, racing across the open ground.  
'Dad!' they cried, running towards him. Ronon dropped to his knees, wrapping one strong arm around each of them.  
'Steve, Tanya, I missed you both so much.' he replied, drawing them close.  
'We missed you too dad. We didn't want to go but mom made us.' Tanya added, wrapping her arms tight around his neck.  
'It's all right princess, you're home now and I'll take care of you.' he soothed, rubbing light circles on her back.  
'You won't ever leave us, will you dad?' Steve asked, hugging his father close.  
'No way Stevie, I'm not going anywhere.' Ronon replied softly, pulling back to look at his kids again. They had both grown so much in the last eleven months but they were still as precious as ever. Tanya's long blonde hair was pulled back in a tight braid and Steve's dark brown hair and been cut short, a move that Ronon really didn't like.  
'You're both growing up so fast. Did you bring anything with you?' Ronon asked, ruffling Steve's hair gently.   
'Yeah, we brought clothes and stuff.' Tanya replied, settling in Ronon's lap.  
'Well, why don't you two run and get your things, you're home now.' Ronon suggested, grinning as they ran off, laughing and happy. He rose slowly and turned back to Miss Keller, smiling broadly.  
'I never thought I would see my kids again. I can not thank you enough.' he stated simply, watching his kids unload the SUV, lining up their bags neatly.  
'It is my pleasure. I'll see what I can do about finding you a new apartment, but I'll need your contact details.' she replied, pulling out her notebook and offering it to him. Ronon shook his head and yanked out his wallet, digging out a business card that he had made just for laughs.  
'Thank you Mr Dex, I will let you know as soon as I find something suitable for your family.' she added, tucking the card into her organiser.  
'That would be great. I'd like to stay in town here though, everything I know is here.' Ronon replied as his children walked over with their bags.  
'That shouldn't be a problem. I'll be back to check on you once a month. I you ever need to get in touch, here's my card.' she added, handing him an official card before walking away.  
'Thank you Miss Keller.' the children called after her, taking Ronon's hands as they turned.  
'Any time kids; now be good for your father.' she called back as she climbed into her SUV and pulled out, vanishing down the track. Ronon smiled warmly as he looked down at his little angels.  
'Come on, let's put your gear inside where it'll be safe and then see what we can do next.' Ronon suggested, taking their biggest bags and walking off, his kid's right behind him.

Sheppard looked up from his magazine as they walked in and smiled.  
'What is going on buddy?' he asked, looking the kids over quickly.  
'My ex picked a bad man to marry and he put her in hospital. Rather than go into foster care, my little darlings asked to come back here. Steve, Tanya, say hello to Uncle John, one of dad's workmates.' Ronon replied, setting the bags down out of the way.  
'Hi Uncle John.' Steve replied with a grin.  
'Hi Uncle John.' Tanya repeated shyly. Ronon grinned as he stacked their gear out of the way before crouching and wrapping his arms around his kids.  
'Hold on guys and up you come.' he uttered and quickly the two children grabbed hold of Ronon's shirt as he stood, holding them close.  
'I missed this dad.' Tanya added, grinning softly.  
'So did I pumpkin, so did I.' Ronon replied, adjusting his grip slightly.

~*~*~*~*~

That night, Ronon smiled as he led his two kids along the corridor and up to the door of his apartment.  
'Come on kids, but watch for Rebel, he's always trying to sneak out.' he warned before opening the door. Rebel made a move towards the door until he spotted the kids. He spun and vanished into the bedroom, ducking under the bed.  
'I know it's nothing like what you're used to…' Ronon started but Tanya cut him off.  
'As long as we're together, it doesn't matter dad.' she added as she hugged him tight. Ronon grinned as he returned the hug, looking around the place.  
'Well, you can put your things in the bedroom for now; I'll work out sleeping arrangements in a few minutes. Who's hungry?' he asked, taking the bags through to the bedroom and setting them on the bed, Steve and Tanya following suite.  
'I am dad.' Tanya replied quickly and with a huge smile.  
'Me too dad.' Steve added with a grin, taking Ronon's hand.  
'Okay, I'll organise something…now who could that be?' Ronon went on, turning as the doorbell rang.  
'Open it and see dad.' Tanya said with a grin, squeezing his hand.  
'Ronon, are you in?' a muffled voice called from the other side.  
'Coming Teyla.' he replied before hastily crossing the room and opening the door. John and Teyla were both standing there, bearing gifts of food.  
'Figured you shouldn't be feeding the kids take out on their first night so Teyla whipped this up for you. Chicken casserole just the way you like it.' John added with a shrug, handing Ronon the saucepan.  
'Thanks, really. Come on in.' Ronon replied, glaring at John for a moment. Teyla smiled as she took Ronon's arm and guided him through to the kitchen.  
'Really Ronon, I wouldn't give you anything difficult to prepare. All you'll need to do is put it into bowls and serve it up.' she uttered, setting a basket on the bench beside the pot.  
'Do I look like I'm even slightly prepared for this? I don't have three bowls, much less five.' Ronon replied, watching as John entertained the children with shadow puppets on the back wall.  
'Do not worry Ronon, everyone is behind you here, these are gifts from all your friends within the town.' Teyla added, opening the basket and digging out all kinds of helpful things. There was more cutlery and crockery, a few cooking books and all sorts of other helpful bits and pieces.  
'You really didn't need to do this Teyla; I would have gone shopping tomorrow.' Ronon uttered, even as he helped put things away and dish up dinner.  
'Nonsense Ronon, you do not even have a vehicle anymore. Go and see Dr Beckett tomorrow, he has something he would like to donate to the cause.' Teyla replied with a sly grin. Ronon shrugged, knowing it was pointless to argue with Teyla about anything.   
'Go and get washed up for dinner. Bathroom is through the bedroom. John, could you show them where?' Ronon called, grinning softly.  
'Sure, come on kids, this way.' John replied, ushering the kids into the bedroom. Ronon quickly cleared the table and pulled up his odd assortment of chairs, shaking his head slightly.  
'Do not worry Ronon; everyone is willing to help you if you will let us.' Teyla reminded him gently.  
'I know Teyla, but I don't want to be a burden.' Ronon replied as he set out a motley collection of cups, and found a bottle of coke in the fridge.  
'That is the joy of a small town like ours, everyone s else. You are not being a burden Ronon. After all, you have always been there to help us when we have needed help so we are returning favour.' Teyla explained as someone else knocked at the door. Ronon set the bottle of coke on the table and hurried to open the door.  
'Mayor Weir, what a surprise. Do come in.' he said, glancing back over his shoulder at Teyla.  
'Oh no, I don't wish it intrude Ronon. I simply wanted to drop these off and wish you and your family well.' she replied, indicating two small camp beds and some linen leaning against the wall.  
'Thank you very much Mayor Weir, I really do appreciate your generosity.' Ronon added, before bringing the items inside, leaning them against the wall.  
'Not at all Ronon, you have been there for us so now we are returning the favour.' she replied before walking off, smiling warmly. Ronon blinked in shock after her before closing the door and taking a seat with the rest of his family.  
'Eat up kids, you've had a busy day.' he added with a smile. Steve and Tanya swapped a look before digging in, smiling fit to burst.

~*~*~*~*~

With dinner over, Teyla helped the children find what they would need for bed while John and Ronon set up the camp beds. Ronon shoved his own bed against the wall before setting the camp beds on either side and making them up. Tanya and Steve were almost asleep as Ronon tucked them into bed, smiling softly.  
'Sleep my little darlings, I'm right here.' he whispered from the door before turning out the light and pulling the door half-closed.

John and Teyla were relaxing on the couch when he joined them, sinking into one of the chairs.  
'Now you're really going to need to pull out all the stops if you want a girlfriend. You're going to need help to watch over the kids too and you know it.' John said softly, watching Ronon closely.  
'If I agree with your scheme, will you quit suggesting changes I should make?' Ronon asked quickly, eyeing Sheppard suspiciously.  
'Yeah, we've got a deal. Teyla, where did you put the stuff?' John replied, sitting up.  
'It's in the basket beside the door.' Teyla added, turning to Ronon.  
'You mean…right now?' Ronon stammered, glaring over at John.  
'Yes now, what's the mater, don't you trust me?' Teyla asked as John walked back over with the indicated basket.  
'Of course I trust you…fine, just do it.' Ronon replied, closing his eyes and shrugging. John and Teyla swapped a look and grinned before advancing on Ronon, scissors in hand.

~*~*~*~*~

John smirked as he handed Ronon the mirror while Teyla picked up the last few bits of hair from the floor.  
'You're trying to kill me. This is not cool.' Ronon groused, running one hand through his short hair.  
'The girls will love it, I swear.' Sheppard replied with a shrug. Ronon was about to reply when an impenetrable blackness surrounded him. He tried to rise but found he couldn't, tried to scream but nothing came out. The last thing he saw was John before he passed out, slumped in the chair.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dr Zelenka smiled slightly as he four pods slid out of the wall and opened.  
'What's going on?' McKay groaned, rubbing his head.  
'Hang on, something's not right.' Ronon added, looking around.  
'Yeah, weren't we just in your apartment?' Sheppard asked; easing himself into a half seated position.  
'We were, so what happened?' Ronon replied, scrambling out of his pod and standing, stretching his back slowly.  
'Wonderful, I've lost the baby bump and wedding ring.' Teyla added, climbing out too.  
'What baby bump and wedding ring?' Lorne asked, slightly weirded out by their behaviour.  
'Colonel Sheppard's wedding ring and our baby.' she replied with a shrug.  
'Nice work there Sheppard…damn, I was so close to beating him too.' McKay added, wriggling free and rising to his feet.  
'Beating who at what?' Zelenka asked, genuinely curious as to what McKay thought he had been doing while in the pod.  
'Beating you and hacking your files at the FBI.' McKay replied, rubbing his neck quickly.  
'What are you talking about? I have files at the FBI?' Radek went on, eyes wide in shock and disbelief.  
'No, you were working for the FBI, trying to stop me from hacking their system.' McKay corrected, rolling his eyes.  
'Too bad on that McKay.' Sheppard remarked with a grin.   
'No more kids,' Ronon started before drawing one of his knifes and looking into the blade. 'It's back.'  
'What's back?' Sheppard asked, even though he knew what had happened, he wanted to hear Ronon say it out loud.  
'You two shaved my head.' Ronon growled, sheathing his knife again.  
'That's right, John was trying to play matchmaker and told you that women didn't want to date you because you looked so dirty.' Teyla agreed with a soft smile.  
'Well, having the two little kids sure wasn't going to help him get a date.' John replied in his defence.  
'What if I didn't want a date?' Ronon asked, glaring at them.  
'Ronon, it was clear that you were interested in Rafaela.' Teyla soothed, resting one hand on his arm.  
'What are you three going on about?' McKay asked, staring at the rest of the group as if they were completely loco.  
'I believe the computer set up two different realities. One for Teyla, Sheppard and Ronon and the other pitted you against me.' Radek explained with a slight shrug.  
'Ah, but I thought you were out here the whole time.' McKay replied, turning to stare at the slight man.  
'I was. You do realise that what you were doing in your pod was putting everyone else at risk?' Radek went on, head cocked to the side.  
I was? How did I do that?' Rodney asked, jaw hanging open.  
'You were tinkering around in the central computer, shutting off systems, venting atmosphere, generally causing havoc.' Radek explained with a slight shake of his head.  
'If not for Zelenka's quick actions, we'd all be dead and you would all still be stuck in those pods.' Lorne added with a slight smile.  
'Nice one McKay. Thanks Dr Zelenka, like I said before, I really don't like being in those things.' Ronon remarked, leaning against the wall.  
'I'm just glad we're all safe and sound.' Teyla added with a soft sigh.

SGA-1 looked around the room slowly, trying to get back to wherever they had been before all that weird stuff had happened.  
'I remember now, we found this warship dead in space and came to investigate. McKay got the life support system up and running but something went wrong. We had no choice but to get into the pods to await rescue.' Teyla said as they gathered up what few bits of their equipment remained.  
'That's right, blame me.' McKay snapped in reply.  
'Well, you are the scientist.' Ronon added before they were beamed back to the Daedalus.

~*~*~*~*~

It was a long slow trip home as the Daedalus put all her spare resources into bringing the Ancient warship, now named Pegasus, back to Atlantis. It was slow going, even after McKay and Zelenka got the sublight engines working again. The steering was minimal, but that was over come by using F-302s to control and steer the craft. They would rotate back to the Daedalus as often as possible to reduce strain on the pilots.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

No one from SGA-1 said a word about their strange adventures in the pods upon their return to Atlantis. Whenever someone asked them about what they had seen, they would just smile slyly and walk away, telling people that they should hope to never find out what life is like inside an Ancient stasis pod.

The entire science and engineering department were kept extremely busy as they tried to get the Pegasus space worthy again. She sat proudly on the western pier, protected and treasured while people worked to save her and hopefully use her in the war.


End file.
